


Do you believe in dopplegangers?

by Teenyttt



Series: The Guide-World Nine [2]
Category: No Fandom, The Guide - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, kara - Freeform, run Kara run, somebody's an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenyttt/pseuds/Teenyttt
Summary: You can't run from yourself, can you?





	Do you believe in dopplegangers?

Kara narrows her eyes in confusion, eyeing the slim graceful figure that appeared to tower above her. Her breath came in a ragged tempo, and her legs were moments from giving out entirely. Her whole frame was vibrating in an effort to keep herself standing. She gasped and swallowed, her ruby eyes trained on the very same pair of ruby eyes that stared back at her. No, they were not the same. Kara’s eyes betrayed fear, confusion and desperation. Those of the other showed none. “Who are you!?” Kara screamed.

 

 The figure lowers the hand that was previously outstretched towards Kara.

 

“I am **Kara** ,” the figure says, hands deftly unsheathing two daggers from where they hung by her waist.

"Wielder of the Fury Daggers.” She traces a delicate fingertip on the shiny edge of one dagger.

“Lady in Red.” She advances forward towards a Kara struck still.

“The embodiment of Chaos and Frenzy.” She lets go of both daggers which then raised themselves towards Kara’s bare neck.

“Leader of The Nine.”

The glinting daggers edged cautiously at Kara’s skin were so familiar to her.

 

“ _But you already knew all of that, didn’t you Kara_?” the figure stopped, her face inches away from Kara’s.

Kara felt herself back up against a solid wall, eyes drilling into a face that was hers yet belonged to someone else. A moment of time was frozen. Then, a bead of cool sweat dripped ever so slowly down the side of her forehead. It was now or never.

 

Kara summoned all her energy reserves, adrenaline pumped through every vessel in her body and she willed her feet to _move!_

The figure was left staring into a vortex of emptiness, before air from the surroundings rushed in, creating a gust that shifted the leaves from their rest. It smiled.

 

“You can’t run from yourself, Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed halp
> 
> i live for kudos, comments, bookmarks, constructive feedback and anything else you can give


End file.
